Destiel Sweet dreams
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: After a week of fighting non-stop with Dean and Cas, Sam finds a case that has a to do with a Dijnn. Sam thinks and takes Dean and Cas on the case with him to try and help them blow off steam. Dean of course gets cocky and slips up, ending him in a dream world where he sees that Cas and him are finally together. Fanfic request: Anonymous said: Fic rec: I've read every Destiel


" Alright, you ready?" Dean asked as he looked at Cas.

" Yes." Cas said but didn't look at him.

" Alright, lets go."

Dean said as he grabbed his duffle bag and let out a held in sigh. Dean was already tired as it was, now he was emotional exhausted because of the fight him and Cas had just finished a little over an hour ago. He hated when the two of them disagreed on something. Cas was his best friend, and he also had huge feelings for him in the back of his heart that he hid. As Dean left the bunker with the other two, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for making Cas feel bad. He knew all Cas wanted to do for him was make sure he was protected. Hell, he wanted the same for him. He just had to tell Cas that he doesn't need to be babied, and that's how the ended up fighting. This had been going on for over a week, so Sam dug up a case for the two of them to just get their frustrations out. Ad they got in the car to go find the Dijnn's, Dean stole a glance from the mirror to look at Cas. He then shivered slightly from the look he received back.

They team of boys had found the hiding spot of where the Djinn had been. They grabbed their hunting weapons and headed inside. They looked for about a good three minutes till they heard a group of them talking. Cas and Dean where whispering to each other when they then quickly turned their heads to noticed Dean had moved close to the Dijnn's. Cas shared a surprised look with each other when Sam whispered as soft as he could but not to loud that the others would hear him.

" Dean, what the hell? Get back here we have to form a plan!"

" Don't worry, I got this!"

Dean then quickly smiled at Cas and Sam before he snuck up behind one of the Dijnns and ganked them. It let out a scream, making the other two in the room start to head towards him. Cas and Sam quickly came out of their hiding spots as they started fighting them off. Dean then went to go run over to help Cas and Sam when suddenly he felt a grip on his hand, he turned around to see a massive, buff looking dijnn that crushed the antidote in his hands, he must have some how found their bag and took it when they where not looking. Dean gasped as he felt the venom from the creature sink in. The last thin Dean thought was how sorry he felt for making the angel upset for wanting to do something so little, as protect him.

" Dean! Can you please just get the plates ready? Your mother will be here in a few minutes! I haven't spent all day cooking for nothing."

Dean blinked as he was staring at the cabinet filled with plates. He shook his head as he felt his head pound slightly. Cas walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Love, are you ok?"

" Y-Yeah, I just think I was remembering a bad nightmare or something, here you go."

Dean handed him the plates then Cas leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as he took the plates and left the kitchen. Dean froze in place, he felt his heartbeat fast; like that kiss was something he had dreamed about but never seemed to have gotten. Why did that feel so odd to him? It's not Cas never did that to him before.

A few minutes passed as the two of them set up the dinning table, Dean then heard a knock on the door and walked over, answering it. He stared at the woman before him, Mary Winchester was standing in front of him and he felt like he had seen a ghost.

" Dean, you ok?"

Dean shook his head and smiled, welcoming his mother in. Once she was in the three of had started eating dinner. Mary smiled then asked how Cas's day was.

" Well it was great, I finally got a break from my nursing job. I love to help those little _angels_ in the children ward but it was nice to have a day with my boyfriend."

Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back but then it hit him, something was out of place. He slowly set his silverware down and the word echoed in his head.

" _Angels._ "

Dean stood up and the two of them gave him a look.

" Dean, what's wrong my love?"

Cas asked then Dean shook his head.

" Cas, how long have we…been together?"

Cas blinked then smiled sweetly and blushed.

" About three years now, why?"

" Wrong, we have never been together..this..this is all to perfect. This is all like-like.."

" A dream? " Mary said and that is what made Dean's mind go racing through all of his memories. That is when it hit him that he was attacked by a Dijnn. His eyes widened then he chuckled lightly.

" If you where the real Cas, you wouldn't be a nurse."

The next thing Dean saw was the room was spinning fast and he thought that the venom had finally taken a hold of him, as Dean got him self ready to die. He closed his eyes, only to open them again and fin d himself in a tux. He looked around and saw he was in the bunker with Cas. Though this was what seemed to be like the more real Cas, his angel Cas. Dean slowly walked over and checked himself out in the mirror; Cas came up behind him and smiled.

" You ready to go to Paris? I don't know why you insist on eating all the way they're but fine, we both have been working hard on hunts. I think a date night is do."

Dean nodded slowly then thought to him self, he knew that normally in a Dijnn dream, it was suppose to be a dream where all your dreams came true. Then, why did it change? He knew deep down that his dream was to one day hopefully be with Castiel. Dean then wanted to test something out. He walked out of the room and called out for Sam.

" Coming! what's up?"

Dean smiled then patted his shoulder.

" So, do you miss Gabe?"

Sam nodded then looked down sadly, letting out a soft sigh.

" I think I can fix this."

Dean closed his eyes and the room spun again. The next thing he saw was Sam and Gabe cuddling on the couch in the bunker. Dean knew it, for some reason he had some sort of control over this dream world. He then felt his head pound, he had a feeling his time was running short, he huffed then closed his eyes, if he was going to die, then he wanted to do one last thing.

" Damn it!" Cas yelled as he carried Dean in to the car, he knew Dean was running low on time. He looked at Sam and he nodded.

" I'll go get the antidote before it's to late. "

With in seconds he was back and quickly mixing them together. Sam kept checking Dean's heartbeat; he felt his own heart drop to his stomach when he noticed that Dean's heart rate was slowing down very fast.

" Hurry up Cas!"

" I am!"

As soon as Cas finished mixing the ingredient's together, the shoved it in a needle and gave it to Dean. After three minutes of no response, Cas placed his fingers on Dean's forehead and entered Dean's head to try and snap him out of his trance.

Dean stood at the alter and smiled wide, he watched as he saw everyone he loved was sitting in the church. He then saw Cas walk down the middle of the church, towards him. Cas then reached Dean and the stood across from each other, holding their hands. The priest then started the ceremony.

" Dean!"

Cas yelled as he looked around then saw he was near an old looking church. He walked up the steps and heard people talking. He then saw the doors to the main room where cracked open, he looked through the crack and his eyes widened. He saw him and Dean, getting married. His heart skipped a few beats. He took a few moments to realize that in fact, he honestly felt the same about. For he was seeing that Dean's dream was in fact, to marry him. As he over heard the priest ask Dean if he took the fake Cas to be his, he couldn't help but burst open the door, run down the ail and towards Dean. Dean's eyes widened and he was about to speak when Cas grabbed Dean, dipped him then smiled and whispered.

" I don't know what that other Cas said, but I do..What about you?"

"I don't know what kind of last wish this this is.. But I do."

Dean smiled as Cas leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Once Cas slowly stood dean back up he smiled then took Cas's hand in his. Dean still thought he was dreaming when Cas cupped his cheek and smiled softly.

" I never would have guessed your dream was to marry me, if anything I thought it would have had something to do with pie."

Deans blushed dark and he stared at Cas, he blinked a few times before speaking as he came to realization.

" W-Wait..Is this really you? The real you?"

" Yes Dean, now please. Please wake up."

With that Dean slowly blinked and two blurry faces formed into Sam and Cas's that where looking down at him. They both smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Dean slowly sat up in the impala then looked at Cas, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

" Cas, did you…did you mean what you said?"

Cas couldn't help but smile then take Deans left hand, gently lifting his ring finger and kissed it softly, locking eyes with Dean's.

" I do."


End file.
